Messenger from the Sky Series
by Sir Edward
Summary: Shebacentric This is a bunch of short stories about Sheba's life. Stories not consecutive... Taken from her past present and posibly future... Hope you enjoy it... This was posted before, but I needed to make some corrections. THIS STORY ON HOLD.
1. Messenger from the Sky

A Messenger from the Sky

People waited around in the central square of the town of Lalivero, a small village on the north west coast of Gondowan.

The sky had change to a pure white color, and as the villagers watched, a streak could be seen, streaming down to Weyard, and with a crash that shook the world for a few moments.

The people stared out at the cloud of dirt that flowed into the air.

They moved as a group to see what the sky had given them.

When they got to the crater, they found a baby girl, curled up in the center, her small frame naked and exposed to the world.

The people gaped in awe the girl.

Was she some sort of messenger?

Or maybe she was an omen of destruction?

Faran looked down at the girl, and something seemed to take hold of him.

He went down into the crater, and bent over the girl to see if she was still alive.

"Faran! It could be dangerous! Come back!" Called a few of the villagers, but he paid them no heed.

He checked the girl's pulse, and found it to be quite strong.

He picked her up gently, cradling her to his chest.

"It is okay my people... She is but a baby. What danger could she be?" Faran asked his towns people.

"You don't know who she is, what her purpose is, or why she fell from the sky! You must detain her at once." The town law enforcer said.

"No Dallan, we have no need to detain an unconscious and possibly injured baby girl. Do not worry. I will watch over her." He cut through the chief's pleads of detaining the girl, and brought her back to his house.

At the house, he asked the maid to find some clothes for the girl, and to make up a bed for her, because she would be staying.

The maid nodded, and went to do the things that she had been told to do.

When she came back she told Faran this:

"She has been clothed and put to bed. Is there anything else I could do Master?" She asked.

"Not now Millie. Don't worry. If you'd like, you may tend to the girl when she wakes. Get her some food, and water. And call me immediately when she wakes. Do you hear?" Faran asked.

"Yes Master. I do understand. I shall check on the girl every hour, and when she is awake, I shall let you know..." Millie said, and walked away because Faran had dismissed her.

"_I wonder who this girl is..._" Faran thought...

The next day, the girl stirred, and Millie ran to find Faran.

"Master Faran... The girl is waking!" She said, her voice had a slight edge of excitement to it, and Faran was not sure why.

He went to the girl's room, and went in.

He found the baby in the crib, smiling up at the decorations that covered the ceiling.

He went to the crib, ad looked down into the little girl's face.

"My! You have beautiful green eyes!" Faran said.

"I shall call you Sheba." He said, smiling down at the baby.

(6 Years Later)

Faran knocked on Sheba's door, smiling as he did.

"Sheba! Are you in there?" He called.

"Huhh... Uh... Yes." Came a small voice from behind the door.

"May I come in?"

"Yes."

Faran opened the door, and stepped up to the bed.

"You're finally awake." He said.

"Uh... How long have I been asleep? Did I miss anything?"

"No little one... You haven't missed anything. I just came to tell you that breakfast is ready."

"Oh, thank you Faran... I'm getting a little hungry." Sheba said, holding her little belly with both hands.

"Hehehe... You can come down if you like... Today for breakfast is pancakes!" Faran said with a smile.

"Yum! Pancakes!" Sheba said, jumping up and running to keep up with Faran.

As they ate, Faran contemplated telling Sheba about her past.

"Sheba... I have something very important to tell you okay?"

Sheba looked up at Faran, and cocked her little head.

"Okay."

"I think that you're old enough to understand this. You are Lalivero's pride and joy... You fell from the sky when you where a baby, and I took you in. We don't know where you came from, but we love you like you are our daughter. You are not from here... Do you remember where you are from?" Faran asked.

"I don't remember... I don't remember why this happened... I am scared Faran... Why are you telling me this?" She asked him in a quiet voice.

"Because you need to know."

"But... If you're not my father, then who are my parents?"

"I don't know Sheba. You don't remember anything, because you where a baby when you fell into the ruins almost seven years ago..."

"Faran? Would you help me find my parents then?"

"I will try sweet Sheba... I can't promise anything though."

"Thank you Faran."

"You're welcome Sheba." He said, as he took her hand in his.

**The END!**


	2. A New Adventure: Tolbi

Tolbi: A New Adventure

Sheba had just turned 14 about a month ago.

She and Faran, as well as Millie, had a quite celebration, with cake, and a few presents.

Sheba was happy, for Faran and Millie had taken very good care of her.

But one night, while she was out looking at the stars, something happened that was not good.

A group of soldiers from Tolbi had come and trapped her.

They had tied her up, but not in a mean way, just uncomfortable, and had put her in the back of a wagon and rode off.

She had fallen asleep despite trying to stay awake, and when she woke, she found that she was in a very large city.

There she was brought to a palace, and before a man with a light grey beard, and long light grey hair.

"You must be Sheba." The man asked, nodding to Sheba as she moved forth.

"Yes. And who are you?" She asked, a slight edge in her voice.

"DO NOT SPEAK TO THE LORD OF TOLBI IN SUCH A MANNER YOU INSULENT CHILD!" Shouted a black haired man, who was standing behind the thrown.

"It's okay Iodem. She has every right to be angry... We did after all, take her from her home." The man on the thrown said, casting his eyes back onto Sheba, as she stood defiantly in front of him.

She raised her hand up, so that it was level with her shoulder, and she sent forth tendrils of Psynergy into the grey haired man's mind.

"Huh! You are Babi? Lord of Tolbi?" Her eyes widened as she learned of this.

She sent more tendrils, and discovered something else.

"You intend to keep me prisoner until the people of Lalivero agree to help you build a light house on top of the old ruins...? Why?" Sheba asked Babi, her mind racing.

"Enough of that. You should know that it is impolite to read people's minds!" Babi said, glaring at Sheba in a reprehensive manner.

"You... You know I can read minds...? Does that mean that... You have Psynergy as well?"

"No child... I just know of your awesome ability to read minds. You where called the "Child of God" after all. I should hope I know something about such an amazing person." Babi said, giving Sheba a slight smile, as he studied her.

"You don't seem like an evil person... Why would you take me prisoner to get what you want?" Sheba said.

"I don't intend to treat you like a prisoner by any means. I intend to treat you as an honored guest, but with a guard to insure that you do not run... I would hate to lose my bargaining chip." Babi replied.

"BARGAINING CHIP!" Sheba said, anger flashing in her eyes.

"Yes Sheba... I need more men to help build Babi Lighthouse. And the closest people are in Lalivero... So I asked them twice, and they refused to help me... So I am using you to blackmail them into helping me." Babi spread his arms out, as if to including the reinforcements that he'd get from Lalivero, and pulling them to him.

"I did not want to turn to such drastic measures, but when they refused for the second time, I had to do something. You wouldn't understand what is going on, you're to young." Babi answered.

"But...?" She started.

"I am sorry Sheba, I'd like to answer all of your questions but I have a meeting to go to... Could we talk later?" Babi asked.

"Yes..." Sheba replied, a sad look in her eye.

(3 months later)

"Dear Sheba, would you come and join us in the front boxes at Colosso? You would enjoy it..." Iodem asked her, as she sat on the floor of her room, creating small whirlwinds that spun across the floor.

"So? Do you want to come?"

"I guess." She said, not looking up from the miniature vortex she had created.

It spiraled across the floor, where it caught the curtain in its wind, and twisted it.

"I heard that there is going to be some stupendous competition this year. There are three strong competitors whom everyone is voting and betting on winning. The favored is Navampa, a strong young man who won the local competitions in his hometown. It should be quite a show."

"Okay... I'll come." She went with Iodem to watch the preliminaries.

When they got there, they found that Babi was not there.

"Where could Lord Babi be?" Iodem asked out loud, and he began to worry.

After the first six trials had been run, he ordered a small contingent to go search for Babi.

They watched match after match, and still no Babi insight.

Iodem was just beginning to think he should go look for Babi himself, when Babi came in, just in time for the finals.

"I have returned!" Babi said, looking a lot better than he had a while ago.

"Lord Babi!" Iodem said with relief etched into his face.

"I have news for you. We have another competitor in the finals, and his name is Isaac. I have hopes that he will win this year." Babi said.

"But Lord! Isn't that against the rules?" Iodem asked.

"Not if I am the one who decrees it to be so." Babi replied.

"It is their reward for saving my life."

"WHAT?" Iodem cried, not sure what Babi had meant.

"Isaac and his group saved my life in Altmiller Cave."

"You are generous to let them join." Iodem said.

"I have great faith in them." Babi said.

(After the finals)

"I am so happy that Isaac won. He is such a strong fighter." Babi said, looking at Sheba, who was not really eating the food that was put in front of her.

"Is there something wrong Sheba?" Babi asked, looking at Sheba with concern.

"I miss Faran... I want to go home..." Sheba said, tears forming in her eyes.

Babi felt bad for holding her captive like this, and besides, he didn't really need her anymore, because the people of Lalivero where now helping willingly, and hoping that Sheba would return to them.

"You know what Sheba... I think I'll grant you that wish... I shall send you back to Faran, and Lalivero, for I have gotten what I needed, and now I shall let you go free. I shall send a contingent of my guard to escort you back to Lalivero... You can leave as early as tomorrow..." Babi's eyes glowed as he saw the dramatic change that overcame Sheba.

She ate her food quickly, and ran to her room, to pack for tomorrow.

"Thank you Lord Babi." She said as she left to pack.

**The END!**


	3. The Duo of Fire

The Duo of Fire

(Continued from Last story)...

The next day, Sheba said goodbye to Lord Babi and Iodem.

"Thank you Lord Babi... I'm so glad to be going home." She said as she walked out the door, smiling back at the old leader.

"It was a pleasure having you here Sheba, may we meet again under different circumstances... I'd be happy to have you over any time..." Babi waved one last goodbye, and turned to Iodem.

"That there is one special girl, Iodem..."

Iodem nodded, and they walked back into the palace, smiles on their faces.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The contingent of guards marched with Sheba in the middle of them, spear tips, armor and helmets glittering in the bright sunlight, like small sun flares.

Sheba was just happy to be going home, and she couldn't wait to see the look on Faran's face when she finally returned to him.

"_He's going to be so happy!_" She thought, giggling about how excited the old man would be.

It was a long way from Lalivero, but the weather was beautiful, and the flowers bloomed, filling the air with the fresh scent of spring.

The group had just entered the forest that stood between Tolbi and the Suhalla Desert, and the sun got blocked by the huge stand of oak and pines, letting only the strongest and most adventuress beams hit the floor, creating a dappled land of greens, grays and browns.

"This forest is wonderful." Sheba commented to the guard closest to her.

"Yes, by day it is fairly safe, but by night... Monsters roam freely through the woods, some dangerous, others not so dangerous, but the risk is too high, we must move quickly... It will be getting dark soon." The soldier replied, nodding his head to the others to get them to pick up their pace.

"Aiy sir!" The others said, and they started to move at a slow jog, kicking up leaves and dirt as they ran.

But just as they started to near the edge of the woods, something large barreled out of the thickets and ran at the group.

It was a Ravager, a large bear like thing with big claws.

The guard stood firm, spears at the ready, as the Ravager came careening toward them.

"Ready... Aim... THROW!" Shouted the leader of the group, and all hurled their spears in unison, forming a deadly rain of projectiles that fell down onto the monster as it ran at them.

It gave a yelp, as several spears found their mark, causing it to stagger back, and bat at the offending barbs.

The guards charged the Ravager, their swords gleaming in the scattered sunbeams as they ran to finish the beast off.

Soon, the Ravager lay motionless on the ground, defeated and killed, no longer a threat to the tired group of soldiers.

"Let's move out men!" Called the leader, and the men formed their circle around Sheba, and started once again toward the edge of the forest.

After a while, the group came upon the Suhalla Desert, and the soldiers where looking a little puzzled.

"What's with all these whirlwinds?" One guard asked, looking out at the spinning sand devil.

"I don't know... But I don't like them." One of the others replied.

Then out of nowhere, two people appeared.

"We're taking the girl." A woman with pink skin and a pale white face said, pulling out a long scythe from her back.

Then a man with blue skin stepped up to them too, a large sword held expertly in his hands.

"We don't wish for conflict, just hand the girl over, and no one gets hurt." He said, his voice deep and commanding.

"We... We're here to protect her! You can't have her!" One soldier said, stepping forward, brandishing a spear at the man.

"Please don't hurt them." A boy said his brown eyes pleading as he watched Saturos and Manardi get ready to fight.

"Don't worry... These punks aren't even going to touch us!" Manardi said, as she threw a blast of fire at the guards.

The blast sent a bunch flying, and a few stood their ground.

"Brave, aren't they Saturos?" Manardi said, smiling as the last guards ran at them.

Saturos nodded, and ran forward, slashing out with the hilt of his sword. It connected with the nearest guard's head, and sent him spinning to the earth.

The other faltered long enough for Saturos to strike him as well, leaving Sheba unprotected from the two Proxans.

The man called Saturos walked up to Sheba, who had fallen down from the blast, and smiled.

"Don't worry little girl... We just need your help." He said as kindly as he could, offering Sheba his hand.

"Get away from me you monster!" She shouted, throwing a Whirlwind at Saturos, which seemed to have little effect on him at all.

"Good! So you are the Jupiter Adept! Please come without struggling." Saturos said, again offering his hand to her.

Sheba stood up and ignored the man's hand.

"Fine... But we must get going." Saturos said, grabbing her arm gently and pulling her toward the whirlwind.

"ALEX!" Manardi cried, looking around for the blue haired man with a grimace on.

"Yes?" Came a smooth voice from behind her.

"Go water that dust devil." Saturos said, pointing to the whirlwind.

"Fine." Alex said, pointing his hand at the storm, and casting Douse on it.

One of the guards had not been knocked out, and witnessed Alex Dousing the storm, and saw a giant green lizard appear.

Then he witnessed the power of the trio of kidnappers, and knew they would never have stood a chance against them, and then fell unconscious.

Soon the group got through the desert, and where assaulted at the Suhalla Gate, where they promptly defeated every guard that attacked them.

After passing the gate, Saturos nodded to the lighthouse in the distance.

"To Venus Light." He said, smiling at Felix and then pulling Sheba along.

"Yes... To Venus Light." Muttered Felix, and trudged along beside the duo that had saved his life.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back in the desert, the guards where found, most of them had severe burns, and two had concussions. By the end of the day, five out of the seven guards had died, leaving the two unconscious ones the soul survivors of the attack. It was a sad day for all.


End file.
